everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Antigone Crawford
Antigone Crawford [she/her] is a non-legacy character who resides outside of the nearby vicinity of Ever After. Your typical grumpy, English grammar school student, Antigone Crawford is one who is quite out-of-touch with fairytales, caring little for the system that fairytales have to follow. Character Personality Blunt and a perpetual mess, Antigone Crawford is the sort of person who persistently finds herself in trouble. She seems to have little regard for authority or rules, and is deemed by many of her teachers as a slacker or a punk. Her sneakers are always dirty and she can never find any of her pens in her schoolbag. Frequently, she turns up to school late, both mind and hair in disarray. For someone from a family where fairytales are not the norm, Antigone Crawford is quite out of touch, and under the belief that the world could go on quite happily without these fairytale characters making a fuss out of everything. She’s not super invested in that idea nor does she express her opinions often, but it is without a doubt that she regards any sort of fairytale news as the sort of stuff printed by cheap tabloids, and any and all fairytale characters as cheap celebutantes. Ever since her brother’s death, Antigone has been quite distant and nihilist, not exactly sure how to go about in the world. She knows she’s still young, she knows she has no clue what on earth she’s doing – what she doesn’t know is how to keep fighting. To her, life has become nothing sort of a drag. In a way, she resents fairytale characters. They are promised interesting and dynamic lives, while all she knows is the dread of a monotonous existence. Fundamentally, she is trying her best in a world she knows that isn’t made for her. Fairytales don’t care for background characters – such backgrounders fade from obscurity and from history. The pain of nonlegacies is not rewarded and their suffering isn’t granted retribution. And it is with reluctant stoicism, that Antigone accepts that fact. Appearance Awkward and tall. Interests and Hobbies Antigone is mostly into mechanics and cricket, and also cool bikes. Since Nick was really into languages at school, Antigone tries to take up Latin and German like he did. She is terrible at the former but decent in the later. She also has a huge fondness for food, but hey, who doesn't? Relationships Parents Her relationship with her parents is very tense. They definitely believed very much in an upward climb and advancing above their station, and gave their children very Classical and Greek names, hoping that the fairytale universe might notice them. Because of this, they pushed their eldest child, Polynices, very hard, to the extent that he left this world too young. In the midst of their grief, their expectations for Antigone relaxed significantly. They gave her freedom to do what she wanted, and called it "independence". For Antigone, however, she was young and grieving and felt like her parents weren't giving her guidance or a life direction, and her lack of motivation to do well and achieve in school filled her with the worry of being a family disappointment. Overall, she does not talk to her parents personally very much, and often finds other outlets for emotional connection, such as friends on the MirrorNet. Brother: Polynices Crawford Antigone was very close with her brother Polynices, and felt the impact of his death very severely. His presence, talking to him about their mutual interests and telling him about what was up in her life were constants that are now gone. Other *Antigone does end up going to university in the UK, which Mark Juniper attends at the same time. They meet when she accidentally bowls a cricket ball into him. In apology, she buys him coffee. The rest is history, they say. Trivia *Antigone is named in reference to the Theban princess Antigone, from the Theban play Antigone. **The premise of the play parallels the Juniper Tree – the story from which her brother serves in. **Two relatives are stuck in a fight for an inheritance, so the elder kills the younger. A sister is heartbroken, and wanting her brother's soul to rest, she seeks to bury him. **The suitability of this name is in that her brother Polynices shares the name of the buried brother in the play. He died young, and she had to deal with his passing. *Crawford is a British surname mean crow's ford. Self-explanatory, it's a nod to the bird theme of the juniper tree. *Although Antigone exists in the universe of Ever After High, she never actually goes to Ever After High, even for a visit, until (at the very least) many years later in the future. Gallery 0-eus-d2-a872d1268289a5cc0032d01de6aebc46.jpg|antigone doodles (ft her brother) Some crawford kiddos.png|sad kiddos Frowny crawford sibs.PNG|frowny sibs Et Cetera Pinterest board Pinterest shipboard. OTP: soft-ocles (Antigone/[[Mark Juniper|Mark]) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zena's Secondary Characters Category:English